There is a need for an inexpensive, simple in design, tire changing machine that will handle a variety of different sized tires and yet be simple in structural design and easy to operate. It is important that lifting of the tire into position is not required but instead that the tire may be rolled into position. The tire changing machine of this invention satisfies these requirements.